Schlacht auf dem Goldweg
|Ort = Goldweg am Schwarzwasser, Weite oder Westlande; Westeros |Ausgang = *Zerstörung der erbeuteten Nahrungsvorräte für Königsmund *Sieg des Hauses Targaryen unter Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Schwere Verluste der Lennisterarmee *Hinrichtung von Randyll Tarly und Dickon Tarly *Die Überlebenden der Lennister-Armee laufen zu Daenerys über. |Seite1 = |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Ser Jaime Lennister *Lord {Randyll Tarly} |Kommandant2 = Königin Daenerys Targaryen |Teilnehmer1 = *Ser Bronn *{Dickon Tarly} |Teilnehmer2 = *Lord Hand Tyrion Lennister *''Ko'' Qhono |Truppenstärke1 =*ca. 10.000 schwere und leichte Lennister-Infanteristen und Bogenschützen *Unbekannte Anzahl schwere und leichte Tarly-Infanteristen und Bogenschützen *1 Skorpion |Truppenstärke2 =*ca. 100.000 Dothraki (leichte Kavallerie) *1 Drache (Drogon) |Verluste1 =Hoch *Lord Randyll Tarly *Dickon Tarly |Verluste2 =Gering |Teil von =Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros |Vorherige =Einnahme von Rosengarten |Nächste =Verhandlungen von Königsmund }} Die Schlacht auf dem Goldweg (im Original: Battle on the Goldroad) ist eine Schlacht während Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros und ist die erste direkte Konfrontation zwischen dem Haus Lennister, dessen Verbündeten Haus Tarly und dem Haus Targaryen auf dem Festland von Westeros. Der Transport der Beute wird auf seinem Wege von Rosengarten nach Königsmund von Daenerys Targaryen und ihrem Dothraki-Khalasar aufgehalten. Historisch ist die Schlacht vor allem deshalb interessant, da Daenerys auch ihren Drachen Drogon dabei erstmals in einer Schlacht auf Westeros einsetzt. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Ser Jaime Lennister wird damit beauftragt Rosengarten einzunehmen, vorrangig um die Schätze und die Region unter eigene Kontrolle zu stellen. Cersei Lennister will den Reichtum des Hauses mehrfach nutzen. Mit dem Gold will Sie die Schulden bei der Eisernen Bank von Braavos auf einen Schlag tilgen und noch Gold für die Goldenen Kompanie ausgeben, um sich die Unterstützung der Söldner zu sichern. Die Ernte und Nahrungsmittelvorräte will sie nutzen, um ihre Armee und die Bevölkerung von Königsmund durch den zu erwartenden, langen Winter zu bringen. Nach der erfolgten Belagerung und Plünderung von Rosengarten durch die Lennister-Tarly-Streitkräfte, unter dem Kommando von Ser Jaime und Lord Randyll Tarly, soll der dort erbeutete Schatz der Tyrells mit einem Tross nach Königsmund geschafft werden. Die Ernte der Weite sollen Lord Randyll Tarly, dessen Sohn Dickon und Bronn überwachen. Daenerys Targaryen hatte vor dem Angriff durch die von ihren Beratern vorgeschlagenen Manöver bereits ihre Verbündeten in der Weite und in Dorne eingebüßt, während ihre Unbefleckten durch die Flotte von Euron Graufreud in Casterlystein festgesetzt wurden. Daher beschloss sie, mit der Hilfe ihres Drachen und der Dothraki, an anderer Stelle in den Konflikt einzugreifen und die Lennisters zu schwächen. Ablauf thumb|300px|Jaime Lennisters Heer (gelb) Daenerys Targaryens Heer (rot.) Die Lennisterarmee ist auf dem Goldweg von Rosengarten nach Königsmund unterwegs. Der Großteil der Soldaten und Wagen hat schon die Stadtmauern von Königsmund erreicht, die Nachzügler machen am Fluss kurze Pause und versorgen ihre Pferde und reparieren defekte Achsen und Räder. Randyll Tarly informiert Ser Jaime, dass die letzten Wagen mit der Ernte bei Einbruch der Nacht noch über den Schwarzwasser Königsmund erreichen sollten. Während sich Jaime Lennister mit Dickon Tarly unterhält, macht Bronn Jaime auf ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aufmerksam. thumb|300px|Die Lennistersoldaten in Formation. thumb|300px|Drogon verbrennt die Lennistersoldaten. thumb|300px|Die Dothraki brechen durch die Schneise. thumb|300px|Drogon verbrennt die Kriegsbeute. Jaime befiehlt den Soldaten, sich in Formation aufzustellen. Das Geräusch kommt immer näher, bis die Männer schließlich die Quelle des Geräusches erkennen. Es handelt sich um eine wild anstürmende Horde von Dothraki auf ihren Pferden. Während die Dothraki auf die Lennister-/Tarly-Armee zustürmen, erscheint Drogon über ihnen am Himmel. Daenerys sitzt auf seinem Rücken und lenkt ihn auf die formierten Abwehrreihen des Gegners. Drogon speit mehrfach Feuer und schlägt damit Schneisen in die Abwehrreihen. Viele Soldaten verbrennen sofort bei lebendigem Leibe und andere wissen die unbekannte Gefahr durch den Drachen nicht einzuordnen. Die Dothraki nutzen dies und brechen trotz der Flammen durch die entstandene Lücke und bekämpfen den Gegner mit ihren Arakhs hoch zu Ross. Dabei kommt es auf beiden Seiten zu großen Verlusten, gleichzeitig fliegt Daenerys auf Drogon über den Tross und verbrennt alle Wagen mit Lebensmitteln und sonstigem Beutegut. Letztlich ist die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit und das Drachenfeuer ausschlaggebend und die Lennister-/Tarly-Armee befindet sch schnell in einer ausweglosen Situation. thumb|300px|Bronn bedient die Ballista Als sich die Schlacht langsam dem Ende nähert und sich ein klarer Sieg durch das Haus Targaryen abzeichnet, gibt Jaime den Befehl an Bronn, die von Qyburn konstruierte Balliste gegen den Drachen einzusetzen, da dies Jaime selbst mit einer Hand aus Gold unmöglich ist. Bronn wird auf dem Weg zu dem Karren, auf dem die Balliste steht, von einem Dothraki verfolgt und entkommt diesem nur knapp. Als der Dothraki die Schutzplane auf dem Karren wegzieht, feuert Bronn mit der Balliste auf diesen und tötet ihn mit dem langen Bolzen. Bronn spannt einen neuen Bolzen ein und zielt auf Drogon. Der erste Schuss verfehlt, jedoch gelingt ihm beim zweiten Schuss ein Treffer. Drogon wird getroffen, verliert die Kontrolle und taumelt dem Boden entgegen. Er kann die Richtung und die Landung jedoch noch kontrollieren und landet ganz in der Nähe von der Balliste und verbrennt diese. Daenerys steigt von Drogons Rücken und versucht den tief sitzenden Bolzen aus seinem Körper herauszuziehen. Was sich allerdings als schwierig und schmerzvoll für Drogon erweist. thumb|300px|Ser Jaime reitet auf Daenerys zu. Ser Jaime sieht seine Chance und reitet mit einer Lanze auf sie los und versucht sie zu töten. Er wird aber im letzten Moment von Drogon entdeckt und mit Feuer angegriffen. Kurz bevor er davon getroffen wird, wirft sich Bronn auf ihn und beide fallen in den Fluss. Jaime trägt allerdings volle Rüstung (und seine Hand aus Gold) und sinkt hinab in die Tiefen des Wassers. Ihre Pferde werden lebendig verbrannt, was mit Bronn und Jaime geschieht, bleibt vorerst noch unbeantwortet. Folgen Die psychologischen Folgen des Drachenangriffes sind schwer vorauszusehen. Einerseits konnte Daenerys Targaryen mit dem Angriff ihre Macht und den enormen militärischen Wert von Drachen beweisen, andererseits wurde Drogon im Laufe der Schlacht für alle Überlebenden sichtbar verwundet. Wie sich diese zwei Faktoren auf das Verhalten der anderen Lords von Westeros auswirken wird, bleibt zunächst offen. Theoretisch könnte die Brutalität des Drachenangriffes, sowie die Anwesenheit eines als barbarisch angesehenen Volkes, wie das der Dothraki, die von Cersei gegenüber Daenerys aufgestellte Behauptung einer fremdländischen und grausamen Invasorin, in den Augen mancher Lords und Ladys nur bestätigen. Für die Lennisters war diese Niederlage hingegen auf jeden Fall eine folgenreiche, da sämtliche Nahrungsvorräte die die Lennisterarmee aus der Weite transportiert hat, vernichtet wurden. Die Goldreserven konnten allerdings davor nach Königsmund gebracht werden. Die genaue Anzahl an Verlusten der Lennisters und Tarlys ist jedoch nur schwer abschätzbar. Jaime überlebt die Schlacht und kann nach Königsmund fliehen, während die Tarlys hingegen von Daenerys mit anderen Soldaten gefangen genommen werden. Daenerys bietet allen Gefangenen an, das Knie zu beugen, verschont zu werden und ihr zu helfen. Während einige dies bereitwillig machen, wiedersetzen sich die Tarlys der Aufforderung und werden als Konsequenz von Drogon lebendig verbrannt, daraufhin beugen auch alle anderen Gefangenen das Knie. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Schlacht hat keinen richtig offiziellen Namen und wird in einem Video über die Produktionsarbeiten so bezeichnet. Das Produktionsteam bezeichnete den Angriff als "Schlacht um den Beutetross" (Battle of the Loot Train), "Überfall auf den Beutetross" (The Loot Train Attack) oder "der entfesselte Zorn" (The Fury Unleashed). *Die Dreharbeiten für die Schlacht fanden bei den Los Barruecos, einem Naturedenkmal nahe der Ortschaft Cáceres, und der meiste Teil in der Nähe gelegenden Las Breñas in der spanischen Region Extremadura statt. *Laut Aussagen der Produzenten und des Drehteams im Inside war der Überfall auf den Beutetross sogar vor der Schlacht der Bastarde die bis dato größte und aufwändig zu produzierende Schlacht in Game of Thrones. *Dabei wurden mehr als 450 Statisten sowie mehrere Pferde verwendet. Die Statisten wurden alle eine Woche lang von der Mitgliedern der Britischen Armee instruiert, wie sie sich richtig in einem Kampf zu verhalten haben. *Die Drehzeit für diese Schlacht betrug etwa einen Monat und wurde von Mitte November bis Mitte Dezember 2016 abgedreht.Game of Thrones in Southern Spain — A Pre-Filming Dates & Spoilers Roundup, Watchers on the Wall Trivia *Es ist nicht direkt bekannt an welcher Stelle die Versorgungswagen den Schwarzwasser kreuzen. Die Felsformationen als auch die weite Ebene können hierbei einen groben Anhaltspunkt geben. *Es muss nicht bedeuten, dass Jaime, Randyll Tarly und Bronn das Gold direkt bewachen. Sie sollen vor allem die Ernte der Weite eintreiben und dabei ist es von Vorteil, wenn sie gen Nordosten in Richtung Westlande ziehen, wo es etliche Hügelketten gibt. *Der Goldweg quert den Schwarzwasser einmal noch in hügligen Terrain und ein weiteres Mal bei der Gabelung des Zuflusses vom Götterauge. *Die Rosenstraße verläuft in nordöstliche Richtung parallel nach Königsmund. Bevor sie allerdings den Schwarzwasser quert, verläuft er ein Stück durch den Königswald. Der Überfall auf den Tross findet jedoch auf offenem Feld mit durchaus leicht steppenartigen, hügliges Terrain statt, dass eher untypisch für den Königswald ist. Königsmund müsste zudem in der Nähe sein. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer hat sich weder die Einnahme von Rosengarten ereignet, noch hat Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros begonnen. Daenerys Targaryen befindet sich am Ende von A Dance with Dragons irgendwo im Dothrakischen Meer und wird von Dothraki aufgegriffen. Der Junge Greif sowie seine Unterstützer Jon Connington und die Goldene Kompanie übernehmen in A Dance with Dragons und The Winds of Winter die Einnahme der Sturmlande, darunter Greifenhorst und Sturmkap. Galerie 704 Schlacht am Schwarzwasserfluss 1.gif 704 Dothraki.jpg 704 Lennistersoldaten 2.jpg 704 Jaime während der Schlacht.jpg 704 Lennistersoldaten.jpg 704 Dickon 2.jpg 704 Bronn Balliste.jpg 704 Bronn 2.JPG 704 Schlacht am Schwarzwasserfluss 3.gif 704 Jaime Nahaufnahme.jpg 704 Daenerys versucht den Bolzen zu entfernen.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Battle on the Goldroad fr:Bataille de la Route de l'Or pt-br:Batalha da Estrada de Ouro ru:Бойня на Золотом тракте Kategorie:Schlachten Goldweg